Beneath
by nochair
Summary: Everyone sees Stan as the strong, calm and cool guy. Kyle begs to differ.


my first time writing lemon as well as in years. Haven't typed anything in years srsly, but I need more Kyan ;; so I contributed.  
This story is 80% nonsense, but I hope you enjoy it ;7;

Constructive criticisms will be very helpful, thank you!

* * *

Stan Marsh.

**Stanley Randall Marsh**.

No one in the school has never heard his name. Everybody knows about him. His grades aren't exceptionally great but he ranks amongst one of the highest in his grade. The ace of South Park Football team, but his sports talent isn't limited to that. His appearance, though fairly normal- scratch his ridiculously long and thick black lashes- is still considered as cute or attractive by most.

All these traits he has, but the one that made him gradually popular was his personality: Calm, level headed, and logical but also friendly and kind, always willing to help anybody in need (albeit sometimes reluctantly, not that he lets it show that much).

He was the perfect boyfriend material. Strong, smart, gentle and attractive while being not too tacky or showy. He was truly perfect in everyone's eyes.

He never stood out until his classmates (namely Wendy) started talking about how Stan had helped them with something, thus his reputation among the girls. Many has tried asking him out after he and Wendy decided to break up in sophomore year, but none stood chance and all was rejected by him.

"I guess Marsh is still not over you, Wendy. Why don't you reconcile with him?"

I picked up the voice from the girls table and peeked over to them, making eye contact with the black-haired girl unintentionally and she gave me a knowing smile before facing her friends.

"Maybe I just don't want to hog him all for myself?"

"You mean he's taken?"

I saw her shrug with a grin. "Well, it's kind of none of my business now, right?" She ended her sentence with a wink at me, mouthing something I dechipered as 'Kyley boy'. I rolled my eyes and returned eating the food on my table, ignoring the daily chaos would insult Kenny or me and we would end up arguing. Lucky me, he decided to pick Kenny this time.

"So..." I looked to my right,cocking an eyebrow. "Can we hang out after school, Kyle? Like, only us?"

This guy, Stanley Randall Marsh, is absolutely blissfully oblivious of his godly reputation in school.

The raven-haired male looking up at me then throwing glances around, as if fearing if anybody will hear us talking. I notice the slight tint of pink decorating his cheeks and I grinned, earning another bashful look from him.

"Sure! Yours or mine?"

"Umm... Since my parents wont be home tonight..."

I feel my cheeks flare up slightly immediately when I caught what he meant. Smirking, I leaned slightly closer to Stand and-

"Fags! If you're gonna fuck, go get a fucking room you stupid Jewrat!"

I let out an annoyed groan and glared at the chubby brunette, absolutely not amused at him interrupting me. "Goddamnit fatass! Do you have to always interrupt our NORMAL conversations? Stop being such a whiny bitch you fucking asshole!"

"Ay! I'm not fat don't fucking call me fat!"

I saw Stan rolling his eyes and Kenny sighing as he continued eating his lunch.

"Why the fuck not it's as clear and true as calling the sky blue and the earth round!"

"I said I'm not fat goddamnit stop fucking calling me fat!"

Before I could make further retort, the chime rang, making us all in the cafeteria silent before hurrying back to our classes.

"Thanks so much fatty, I didn't get to finish my lunch."  
Cartman flipped me the bird and walked away angrily as I stuck my tongue out.

On our short trip back to class, Stan gave me a short questioning look and I raised my eyebrow for a second before getting what he meant to say and gave him an immediate okay, letting him peck my cheek softly then watching him as he scurried away.

Yes... He is the perfect boyfriend. MY boyfriend. I thought, smiling like a fool.

I could've sworn I saw Kenny's smug grin under his parka before we got back to class.

I'm still a happy fool.

* * *

"Kyle-ah"

I watch him writhe under my touch as I push deeper into him, letting my cock graze something inside Stan that made him arch his back and clench his muscles. I winced, biting my own lip to hold in my voice before pulling back out and forcing myself inside him again, eliciting another sweet voice from his throat.

"K-Kyle, I-"

_Clear blue glassy eyes clouded in lust. Flushed cheeks and disheveled black strands stuck on sweaty forehead._

"God! Kyle! F-fuck-!"

_Sweet husky voice calling for my name desperately._

"Kyle! K-Ky-mmmph"

I sealed his moans into a sloppy kiss, my tongue probing into his mouth before I felt him kissing me back. My hand had found its way onto his lean yet toned body, trailing from his collarbone to his hip before we broke our kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting our kiss.

I pulled back and took a moment to admire his delicate features, unconsciously licking my lip at the sight.

"K-ky...?"

_Nobody knows this side of Stan Marsh._

"Tell me." I breathed out. "Tell me what you want, Stanley." I felt his body tensing slightly and he looked away shyly. There was silence for a few seconds, and I contemplated on taking my words back and tell him I was just joking, but he opened his mouth before I could decide.

"F-fuck you Kyle. You're such a dick." I replied with a grin and bucked my hips, earning me a strangled moan and a glare.

_Fiesty. Strong. Stubborn._

"I-fuck, just- hurry the fuck up already! F-" He paused for a second, groaning in embarrassment and I found myself smiling coyly and bucking my hips once again, feeling the muscles tighten around me as I watch him squirm, which was driving me to my edge...but no. I have more self control than this.

"I want to-" He gulped, "Just f-fuck me already!"

_So vulnerable. Needy. Adorable._

I smile at him and lean down to kiss his forehead, "Your wish is my command" is the short reply I gave him, shifting slightly before I started thrusting in a steady pace, earning soft mewls and moans that gradually turn louder and louder as I increase the rythm.

"K-kyle-! Ah- Kyle!"

I bit down my lip, feeling myself getting closer and closer to climax, and Stan probably is too. I took Stan's dick into my hand without and started stroking it clumsily. He let out a surprised yelp, followed by a string of moans as I felt him bucking into my thrusts.

It wasn't long until I feel him release in my hand with a spasm, his muscles clenching my dick, arching his back as he screamed my name. It took me only a few more thrusts before I released my seed into him, calling out for him before I pull out and collapsed beside him.

He is mine.

_The stubborn side which refuses to be dominated._

_The soft and vulnerable state that shows right after._

_The adorable sounds he makes and his futile attempts at holding them back._

_The beautiful way he arch his body in pleasure._

_The euphoric expression he makes when he screams my name as he came._

Only **I** am allowed to see him like this.

I pulled him into a hug and covered ourselves with his blanket, nuzzling his hair before kissing him a goodnight.

"Hn" was all he gave before he slipped to rest.

I kissed his head once more, then his cheeks and his lips before I finally doze out.

_Only I know all of Stanley Marsh, and only I may know._

_._

_._

_._

**Only me, and me alone.**

* * *

"And they said you're the girly one." Kenny commented with an amused tone, chin resting on his left palm as he used his other hand to stir the cola-float with a straw.

"I may be emotional and bitchy, but everyone knows Stan is much more of a bitch when he's...y'know, angsty." I replied nonchalantly, slurping the chocolate milkshake from my own straw.

"Like that goth or those animal incidents? The blonde laughed heartily and I was about to come up with a witty reply when I noticed said person waltzing into the cafe, raising my hand and waving a little to signal him where we are, Kenny waving frantically the following moment he noticed Stan. The raven-haired male looked around before he noticed us and smiled as he approached the table and took a seat right beside Kenny.

"Hey dude." Kenny grinned at him, in which I saw Stan gave him a simple 'hey' in reply before seating himself down and ordering a vanilla milkshake for himself.

They chatted about Cartman being late and some other casual topics until the vanilla milkshake Stan ordered came. There was a minute pause before I notice the slight mischievous look in Kenny's eyes as he watched Stan playing with the white creamy beverage with his pink straw before bringing its end to his mouth. Kenny- Oh no no no don't fucking tell me-

"So Stanley." The blonde cooed, "how Kyle's vanilla milkshake up your ass?"

I saw him eyeing the blonde in confusion for a second before he tenses up and turned red with his mouth gaping, wanting to say something yet not knowing what to say. I spontaneously pulled the menu card from the side of the table and shoved it right into Kenny's grinning face.

* * *

Eric Cartman squinted his eyes as he stared as his supposedly 'friends'' situation in the cafe. One with his face in his hands murmurring nonsense, and the other two shoving the menu card at each other, causing some attention drawn to them without them realizing.

He stepped in and approached the three other boys, who didn't seem to notice him coming in until Stan let out a surprised yelp, which promptly stopped the redhead and the blonde's menu-car-shoving competition.

There was silence on their seats for a second as the three guys stared at the fat brunette before Cartman started again.

"... The fuck are you fags doing without me?"

For once, Cartman was acting saner than they all are.


End file.
